Fated Love
by lestngirl11
Summary: What happens when Serenity discovers that she is betrothed to the prince of Earth? She runs away to Earth and poses as a commoner to meet the prince. What she doesn't know is that Endymion is under the control of the negaverse.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Also I'm only 15 so my writing skills aren't perfect. There are most likely grammar mistakes and for that I am sorry in advance. I have looked over it my best abilities and I hope that you enjoy.

**Disclaimer… Also, as much as I wish I did, I don't own sailor moon.**

_Flash back_

_"I wonder what my mother could possibly want to talk to the girls about that's so important." Princess Serenity prattled to herself as she walked down the hallway towards her mother's private study. When the blonde, blue eyed girl reached the door to the study, she was about to enter until she heard her mother mention her name._

_' Why in the universe would they be talking about me? I haven't done anything lately. I know I shouldn't listen in but...' Serenity trailed off as curiosity got the better of her and she strained to hear the conversation._

_"Since birth she has been betrothed to the Prince of Earth." Queen Selenity announced._

_"My queen, is the Princess aware of this?" Sailor Mercury's voice chimed in._

_"No she isn't Princess Amy. I wanted to give Serenity a normal life. She is set to marry him in less than a year but--" _

_' Wait, they are talking about ME!! I am engaged? I can't believe she would do this to me. I can't marry someone I've never even seen before. I can't hear anymore of this.' Serenity thought to herself as she ran off to her bedroom._

_End Flash Back_

"Serena? Why don't you solve this problem?" Ms. Haruka asked.

Serenity looked around the silent classroom scanning it for any standing students. All that she found were several people staring directly at her.

' Oh! That's me.' She mused to herself as realization dawned on her.

"Ms. Haruka i'm sorry but my mind was elsewhere. Could you please repeat the problem?" Serenity asked.

"Serena this is the last straw! I will not have you wasting my time or your fellow classmates' time anymore. See me in detention after school today!"

'Oh great. What have I done now? Stupid Earthlings and your detention. I never got detention on the moon. I don't even know if we have detention on the moon. I wonder if all Earth schools have detention or if it's simply Juban Junior High. Oh well. It gives me more time to devise a plan of action on how to meet this prince.' Serenity thought silently for the remainder of the class.

After class Serenity made her way to her locker and was met by her friend Molly leaning against a row of ugly blue lockers.

"Serena you've only been here for three days and you've already managed to royally piss Ms. H off and get detention." Molly stated with a smile on her face and her red hair bouncing as she walked over to her friend's assigned locker. Serenity couldn't help but laugh at Molly's unintentional pun. "Serena i'm serious."

"I know Molly. I just have a lot on my mind." She said as she opened her locker and placed the book in her hand inside, and then pulled another out.

"I know Serena. Moving to a new town and having to meet new people can be very stressful. It'll pass, I promise." Molly reassured.

"Okay. I better get to English. Wouldn't want to get detention now would I?" Serenity said gaining a laugh from Molly as well as herself. With that Serenity shut her locker and turned to face Molly.

"Alright Serena. I'll see you later." Serenity watched her friend turn around and disappear down the hall before she finally began to make her way to her next class.

After school Serenity got the books that she would need to complete her homework from her locker before gracefully making her way to detention. When she entered the classroom Ms. Haruka was gathering some papers on her desk.

"Okay Serena, have a seat and begin on your homework. I shall return shortly and you had better be here when I get back." Ms. Haruka warned before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

Serenity was the only heir to the Lunarian throne and therefore her mother and father had felt it necessary to shower her with expert tutors who shoved as much knowledge into her brain as possible. Serenity had covered everything and then some that these Earthlings could throw at her. She had finished her assigned homework within 15 minutes and Ms. Haruka had still not returned. This left her with plenty of time to get lost in her own world of thought.

_Flash Back_

_"Goddess Selene I have made my decision. I shall travel to the planet Earth and pose as an Earthling." Princess Serenity stated as she looked out of her bedroom window at the many stars that were beautifully shining. They were twinkling so much that Serenity began to think they were laughing at her._

_' I will meet this Prince as a commoner and I will decide for myself if he is worthy of my hand in marriage.' Serenity finalized. She was absentmindedly holding her silver locket in her left had as she thought. The exquisite locket consisted of a jeweled rose and a small pearl on the front and the words Patronus Hominum elegantly engraved on the back. The only problem with this locket was the fact that it wouldn't open. She had seen several people in regards to fixing the locket; all of whom insisted that the locket could not be fixed. She had no idea where the locket had come from; only that she had worn it since she was born. With this the Princess stood and left her room in search of the teleportation room. She was careful not to let anyone see her as she glided as swiftly as a goose until she reached the room she had been looking for. _

_Serenity stepped inside the room and closed the door tightly behind her. She stepped into the heavenly blue light and had thought of Earth and a Prince whom she was to marry. Soon after, the room was left empty; with no hint that Serenity had ever entered._

_End Flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer...Again I don't own Sailor Moon.**

Serenity looked up at the clock that was hanging on the wall behind Ms. Harukas desk and noted that Ms. Haruka had been gone for at least 30 minutes.

'I wonder if she's even coming back. She might have forgotten about me. My detention should be over by now. Maybe I should just leave. I mean she might not come back for me.' Serenity grabbed her book bag from the floor and stood from her desk with no further hesitation. As she exited the classroom she was shocked to find the hallways were not deserted as she had assumed them to be. There were five men standing in the hallway with a terrified Ms. H. She had been backed up against a wall with no where to run.

" My prince, are you ill? Have you gone mad?" was all the shocked Ms. Haruka could manage. She was at a loss for words and with very good reason.

' My prince? My goodness, this is the vile man that I am to marry? What is he doing to Ms. H? He is not going to get away with this. But I can't simply announce myself as his almost future bride now can I? I think Ms. Haruka would faint. I guess there's only one thing I can do. It's a good thing I'm wearing tennis shoes.'

"I have come for your pure energy! Surrender it to me or the consequences shall be sever!" The man whom had formerly been acknowledged as the Prince of Earth proclaimed before a mass of dark purple energy shot forth from his hand and crashed into Ms. Haruka's body.

"Hey you, stop right there! That is no way to treat a woman you no good, arrogant, sleezbag!" Serenity exclaimed.

" Boys tell me you feel that?" Prince Endymion said to Nephelite, Kunzite, Zoisite, and Jadeite.

They all responded with a slight head nod.

" That is the most pure energy that I have ever sensed." Nephelite stated.

" Endymion, forget this worthless excuse for a human. Why do we need her when we can have the ultimate power of a young, vibrant teenager?" Jadeite reasoned.

The energy that had once captured Ms. Haruka had dissapeared and she instantly fell to the ground gasping for air. All five men stalked towards Serenity and she took off running as fast as she could towards the nearest exit. She could feel the adrenaline rush throughout her body and she was more scared than she could ever remember being. She felt a slight pulsing on the center of her forehead where her crescent moon would occasionally surface. Serenity didn't realize that not only had the crescent moon appeared on her forehead, but it was also emitting a pulsating silver light. Serenity ran as fast as her small feet could carry her and when she finally stopped she realized that she had ended up outside, in front of the school. Before the princess had time to catch her breath, she was forcefully shoved against the hard, brick wall. She looked up to meet the awaiting and eager eyes of the very five strangers that she had been running from.

Huge rays of blinding silver light consumed the princess forcing the men to stagger backwards a few steps. When the light had dissapeared, there no longer stood a frightened, meager human but a radiant Sailor moon in full sailor garb. Her facial expression was just as shocked and horrified as the men surrounding her. Once the shock wore off, the prince started to advance forward before--

" Mercury bubbles!" Sailor Mercury shouted as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere, along with the other 3 sailor scouts.

The bubbles consumed the entire school yard and ,with this distraction, Sailor Moon was pulled out of the way of the angry villains. When the bubbles cleared, the dumbfounded men turned and searched the scenery in front of them, looking for any sign of the girl that had stood before them just seconds before. They turned around to face four vehement scouts and an utterly confused Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, can you hold your own?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

" Can I hold my own what?"

" Oh boy.." Sailor Venus stated a bit worried.

" Can you protect yourself long enough fro us to kick their pompous asses?" Jupiter refraised.

"Oh, yes I suppose so."

That confirmation was all the sailor scouts needed to plunge into battle. Each scout took on one of the men. Sailor Mars blasted Nephelite who in turn was pushed back a few feet before throwing a ball of energy towards Mars in retaliation, which missed her by a mere two inches. At the same time, Sailor Mercury was fighting Zoicite, Sailor Jupiter was battling Jadeite, and Sailor Venus was in combat with Kunzite. This left Sailor moon up against none other than Prince Endymion. Endymion began walking towards her and she closed her eyes in deep concentration.

' I have absolutely no idea what I am doing ,but if there is justice in this world please help me! I need to control whatever powers I may have. Come on think Serenity! You have watched the scouts train several times. Think!'

Begin Flashback

_"Sailor Mercury, you must use your knowledge. Tell yourself what you want to happen and it will come to be if you are willing." Queen Selenity stated before turning to the next scout._

_"Sailor Mars, Your power comes from your spirit and not your mind. Therefore you must be determined to accomplish what you know you must. If you are, nothing will stop you. Sailor Venus, Your ability to access your powers comes from your empathy. You must counter act what your opponent is feeling. If he feels angry, you must be happy. If he feels smug, you must be stubborn." Queen Selenity turned to the last Sailor and addressed her. _

_"Sailor Jupiter, you are very skilled in combat and you often run on instincts alone. Your adrenaline is used as a power booster for you, but your first nature instincts are what spark your power. That is all for today. I shall leave you to your independent studies." Queen Selenity turned and left the Sailor Scouts who were still aligned one beside the other._

End Flashback

' So my power is specialized to who I am. That leaves me with nothing to go on.' A slither of hope lingered in Serenity's mind. She opened her eyes to find that she had been surrounded by a transparent, slightly silver shield of energy. In shock, she let her guard down; which, in turn, caused the force field to deteriorate and Endymion to take hold of her wrist savagely. Serenity's heart had stopped when Endymion had grabbed her wrist. She didn't know why, but an immense feeling of hope, and anticipation started to build up inside her until she couldn't contain it anymore. Serenity felt a warmth coming from right above her breasts and she looked down to find that her beautiful locket was open and the silver light that had been present quit a few times in the past few minutes was cascading from it in an endless pool of warm waves. The light captured both Sailor Moon and Prince Endymion and in the midst of the pure ecstacy that the light made her feel she managed to slip out the words ' moon healing activation'.

When the light disappeared it left a very stunned prince holding an unconscious Sailor Moon.

**Okay guys I'm really sorry to say that I am moving tomorrow and won't be able to access the Internet for a week. Due to the fact that you have to wait so long, I will try to write as much as possible during the duration of this week and I will post it all the second the Internet becomes available to me. Thanks so much for reading and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer... I don't own sailormoon.**

Prince Endymion noticed the four young women standing before him and then looked down to study the fragile body of Sailor Moon. He admired her pale, soft skin and her golden hair that was neatly placed into two buns; one on each side of her head and leaving the rest of her hair to follow suite in ponytails. He admired her full lips that seemed to be the perfect shade of pink. After he had finished making his assesment of the girl in his arms he returned his gaze to the four Sailor Scouts in front of him; each were in a defensive pose as if at the slightest wrong movement they would all pounce on him.

" Would someone care to explain what is going on?" Endymion timidly asked. Jupiter was about to lunge at him for his audasity in asking such a question before Mercury placed a calming hand on her shoulder and addressed the Prince.

" You mean to tell me that you have no recollection of anything that has happened in the past few weeks?" Mercury sounded truely intrigued and not angry.

" Weeks? I have no idea what you are talking about. The last thing I remember is being awoken from my sleep in my private chambers to find a woman with red hair standing by my bed. Who are you and what is your business with me?" He asked beginning to get a little more defensive due to the fact that he had mysteriously left his bed and ended up here, with complete strangers.

All four Sailor soldiers bowed to show that hey meant no harm to the prince.

" I am Sailor Mercury, Princess of the planet Mercury, and a member of the moon's royal guard." Mercury said standing up.

" I am Sailor Jupiter, Princess of the planet Jupiter, and also a member of the moon's royal guard." Jupiter stated following suite and standing also.

" I am Sailor Mars, Princess of the planet Mars, and I too am a member of the moon's royal guard." Mars stated as she stood with pride.

" And I am Sailor Venus, Princess of Venus, and a member of the moon's royal guard." She stated as she rose to stand with the rest of the Sailors.

" I am Prince Endymion of the Planet Earth. And this is?" Endymion stated gestering towards the still unconsious Sailor Moon.

" This is Sailor Moon and she also happens to be--" Mercury was cut off when Queen Selenity sent her a telepathic message.

' Princess Amy, he does not know the true identity of the princess. Serenity has come to Earth for a reason and I say that we let her accomplish what it was that she came to do. She has been mascarading as a student at Juban Junior High School. I want the princess to be entrusted into the prince's care. That's an order.' The queen stated. The Queen didn't know what her daughter had come to Earth to accomplish; however she did know that her daughter was a very intelligent girl and Selenity trusted her daughter's judgement.

".. a student here at Juban Junior High School." Mercury finished. the other sailor scouts held suspisious looks on their faces.

' Mercury what are you up to?' Mercury heard Mars address her telepathically.

' I'm following strict orders given by Queen Selenity via telepathy. The Prince of Earth is not to know the true identity of the princess and she is to be entusted into his care.' Mercury finished allowing all of the scouts access to her telepathic message. None of the Scouts liked the idea of leaving their princess with this mn who had just been under the control of the Negaverse, but they didn't dare act against their queen.

" You still have not answered my last question. What is your business with me?" Endymion inquired.

" Our business was not with you sire, but with Sailor Moon. You were under the control of the Negaverse, a dark kingdom led by an evil queen named Beryl. Beryl is most likely the redhed that was in your room. Sailor Moon was fighting only to protect herself from danger and she somehow managed to break the control that the Negaverse had over you. It has, however managed to drain her of her own energy. She is new to the Sailors and she knows not how to control her gifts or even what said gifts are." Mars informed.

Endymion didn't know what to say. He was confused to say the least. Then he remembered the girl still held in his arms. Endymion lifted Sailor Moon bridal style and made like he would hand her to Jupiter but a gentle hand on his arm stopped the movement.

" Our place is on the moon and Sailor Moon's place is on the Earth. We can not take her with us, therefore we shall leave her in your capable hands." Venus, the owner of the hand that was placed on the prince's shoulder, stated.

" What am I to do with a young girl whom I don't even know?" The Prince asked sounding a bit worried.

" Take care of her." Venus answered before the four Sailor scouts joined hands and yelled ' Sailor Telleport' and dissappeared.

Endymion looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms and he couldn't help but smile.

' I don't know how on Earth I am going to explain this. Or my absense from the palace. It's strange though, part of me doesn't even care because all that matters is taking care of this Sailor Moon.' Endymion thought to himself as he carried the Princess back to his castle.

**Okay guys this is the last chapter that i will be able to post this week. I worked really hard to get it ready to post before i loose internet so here it is! Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer...Sailor moon is in no way mine.**

Endymion walked through the palace's main door with Sailor Moon still in his arms. The main hall immediately became deathly still. The stunned faces of the palace maids and royal advisers stared back at him. He broke the silence by addressing an elderly maid.

" I will be in need of a pan of cold water and a clean rag. Once you have retrieved those items report to the guest bedroom closest to my sleeping quarters." He calmly stated. He turned to a royal adviser by the name of Jeffrey.

" Locate my parents and tell them that I have returned and I shall speak with them after I tend to some urgent business. Also, I would appreciate it if you didn't mention the maiden. I would like to tell them myself so that I may properly explain myself." Endymion turned to the stairs and carefully made his way to the bedroom beside his. When he reached the bedroom, the maid was already standing inside with the door open in order to allow the Prince and his unexpected guest entrance. Endymion carried Sailor Moon to the bed, lay her body down ,and made sure that she was comfortably beneath the white feather blanket.

" I must go speak with my parents now. After that I will most likely retire to my room. I want to be alerted the minute she stirs. Is that understood?" He asked the brunette maid.

" As you wish your highness." She replied and then curtsied to show her respect. As the maid began to tend to Sailor Moon with the pan of water and wash cloth that she had been instructed to bring with her, Prince Endymion turned and walked through the bedroom door closing it behind him.

Queen Tara sat in her royal chair awaiting her son's arrival. He had returned after an absence of five weeks and had almost immediately requested a meeting with his father and herself. He would undoubtably be trying to explain why he had disappeared for so long and why he had returned with a supposed stranger sleeping in the room directly beside his. Little did her son know that the Queen herself knew more than he did.

Begin Flashback

_There was a soft knock at the door of Queen Tara's private study. _

_" You may enter." Queen Tara stated turning in her chair to face the radiant Queen Selenity who stood before her. Queen Tara immediately stood and curtsied to the Queen before walking towards her and embracing her in a friendly hug._

_" What news have you brought of my son dear friend? " Queen Tara began. Queen Selenity had visited the Queen of Earth the day her son had disappeared. The beautiful Queen of the moon had inside intelligence that allowed her to alert her childhood friend that her son had been kidnaped and manipulated by the Negaverse._

_" You may want to sit down Tara. This may take a bit longer than you could anticipate." Queen Selenity instructed as she gently took ahold of her friend by the crook of her elbow and led her to her chair. Once Queen Tara was seated, Queen Selenity leaned onto Queen Tara's desk._

_" What's wrong Selenity? Is the news so bad?" _

_" No it is not bad news Tara. It is actually great news. It would seem as if my daughter has finally come into her sailor soldier powers." Queen Selenity informed. _

_" That is magnificent. To tell you the truth Selenity I didn't think that it would be possible. I mean the only other time that moon royalty has been able to come into sailor powers was when the Goddess Selene herself was ruling. It's truly unbelievable." Queen Tara was in a daze.. She was having a little bit of trouble fathoming such a concept._

_"There is more Tara. Your son crossed paths with Serenity today. Apparently, my little trouble maker managed to out smart my guards and teleport to Earth a few days ago; three days ago to be exact. I have come to discover that my daughter has been parading around your home planet as Serena, a student at Juban Junior High School. I'm not sure of the details surrounding their encounter. All that I know of it was that your son tried to attack her and she transformed into Sailor Moon. Even more truly amazing than the fact that my daughter managed to become a Sailor Soldier is the fact that she managed to affectively use her powers on her first attempt." Queen Selenity stated proudly. Queen Tara sat in silence trying to process all of what she had just learned._

_"Do you know what power Serenity accessed?" Queen Tara inquired._

_" From what the other Sailors have told me, my daughter was momentarily able to project a force field and she also used the moon healing activation." Queen Selenity chuckled as she stared at her friend's flabbergasted Moon Queen took the silence as an opportunity to continue her tirade. "When Serenity deployed the healing activation, Endymion was within her reach and as a result your son has been released of all Negaverse control. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he were home at this very instant." _

_Queen Tara immediately stood from her chair and almost bolted to the door before she was stopped by Queen Selenity placing a calming hand on her shoulder._

_" Tara there is more to be said. I understand your need to see your son, but I assure you there is more you need to know before you talk with him." Queen Selenity informed._

_" Very well but please do make it quick." _

_" After the healing activation was complete, Serenity passed out. It drained her of quite a considerable amount of energy. I requested that my Sailor Scouts allow my daughter to remain on Earth. I assume that her coming here as she did had its purpose. I ask that she may stay here, in your palace, for the duration of her visit on Earth. Furthermore, I request that Endymion look after her personally. I had my Soldiers leave Serenity in Endymion's capable hands. Seeing as how their marriage is to take place in a few months, I could see this arrangement as being very beneficial." Queen Selenity finished. It was Queen Tara's turn to be amused._

_" I would love nothing more than for Serenity to stay with us here in the palace. She is practically family. I haven't seen her in years. I bet she has grown up so much. My I would love to have seen Endymion's face when he realized that he was looking at his fiance." Queen Tara answered excitedly before being cut off by Queen Selenity._

_" Tara, Endymion is not to know her true identity for the time being. She will continue on as Serena and Sailor Moon for now, but I'd like to give them a chance to find their own happiness with each other. I know it will be hard to keep this secret from Endymion but I would rather them not know that they are already betrothed for another few months." _

_" Oh all right Selenity. I shall do my best." Queen tara replied._

End Flashback.

" Mother" Endymion's voice tore through the queen's memories and instantly had her off of her throne and embracing her son in a tight hug.

" Mother may I explain my absence?" The handsome black haired man asked. His deep blue eyes pleadingly looking down into his mother's green eyes.

" There is no need my son. I have been previously informed." She answered. The Prince was utterly confused by what his mother had just said.

" How?"

" I received a visit earlier from the sailor scouts. Well, four of them anyways. They informed me that you had been under the control of the Negaverse and that a girl, whom they addressed as Sailor Moon or I believe Serena was another name they mentioned, is responsible for your return. So, where is this young woman? I would like to thank her." The Queen asked with a slight grin on her face. Endymion stood there for a few minutes replaying the words that had just been exchanged over and over again in his mind trying to figure out if he had imagined them. Once he had finally concluded that the words had truly been said he fumbled for what to say.

"She is unconscious from battle; however if you wish I can escort you to her sleeping chambers and you may see if she has awakened yet." Endymion stated.

' Aww, that's no fun. Her first day here and she's not awake. I guess I can talk girl talk with her another time. I do wish to see what she looks like though.' Queen Tara thought quietly.

" Alright son lead the way!" Queen Tara declared before linking arms with her only child; her son, prince Endymion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon.**

" Mother where is my father? I remember requesting a meeting with both of my parents." Endymion asked as he and Queen Tara reached the door to Serenity's temporary bedroom.

" He is away right now on business dear. I have sent a messanger to notify him of your safe return. My guess is that he will be back here in a matter of days." Queen Tara answered as she opened the door, and they both sliped into the room." That will be all Julia." The queen said excusing her from the room. Julia made sure to close the door behind her in order to give them privacy.

" How long has she been asleep?" Queen Tara asked her son.

" A few hours now. I'd say my best guess is about four hours." Endymion answered.

" She will be out for a while yet." The queen stated as she moved to stand by Serenity's bedside. She lifted a hand to place lightly on Serenity's locket. The queen examined the locket; turning it over a few times in her hand before closing it in her palm and letting her eyelids drift closed.A few seconds later a gentle gold surrounded the Princess returning her to her former appearance as Serena. Once the queen was satisfied that she had successfully managed to detransform the princess, she released the locket and took one small step away from the bed so that she could examine the form of the woman whom she knew to be the crowned Princess Serenity of the Moon kingdom.

' Her hair hasn't retained the silver color that Selenity posseses. It's a magnificent shade of blonde though. She has her mother's skin and facial appearances. Also, from what I can see she has gained her mother's amazing physic.She's so beautiful. My Endymion is sure to fall in love with her quickly.' Queen Tara observed quietly to herself.

" Mother, I had no knowledge of there being a Sailor Moon. Who is she and if she is the Sailor Scout of the Moon, then why does she reside on Earth?" Endymion asked. He was used to seeing his mother use her special powers. They were a trait that he had never been able to find in himself. He asumed it was because he took after his father in the sense that his father did not have any magical gifts.

"She was supposed to be a legond son. It is said that the guardian of the Moon would only surface when and where the universe was in grave danger. She would be reborn into the universe when the God's saw fit. They would give her what they considered ample time to train and be ready for the grave battle ahead of her. Her being here may mean that the danger is on Earth. Then again, it may also mean that she has a destination elsewhere that she has yet to reach. I'm not very sure of the details, because nothing can be sure when it was thought to be make believe. All I know is that whoever this girl is or where ever she has come from, she is our savior, our protector, and her journey is a very dangerous and possibly fatal one. It was rumored that the last Moon guardian had been the goddess Selene, and although the great battle she had been sent to fight in had been won, she had perished in her attempt to save the universe." The queen finished. She couldn't bring herself to break her gaze from the girl in front of her at any time during her story. She didn't have the heart to look her son in the face as she told him that this girl, his unbeknown fiance, would more than likely perish in a few years time.

Queen Tara cleared her face from any sign of the tears that had just been there a few moments ago and turned to face her son.

" Take good care of her Endymion. I wish to speak with her whenever she is up to it." The Queen said as she left Serenity's side and made her way to the entrance of the bedroom giving one last reassuring glance to her son before exiting the room and shutting the door.

Endymion walked to the side of the bed to properly examine the true form of the woman in his care. Serenity turned in her sleep to lay on her side facing Endymion as he approached. At first he thought that he had awaken her, but when she made no further movements he realized that she was still asleep. Endymion reached out to brush a stray hair back into place behind Serenity's ear before exploring the contores of her face with the same hand. He followed her jaw bone all the way down the her chin before resting his thumb on her soft, pink lips.

' She has such pure beauty. She looks too young to be a savior of anyone, let alone the entire universe. Still, she is entrusted to me, and I refuse to let anything happen to her.' Endymion thought. He removed his hand before crouching down so that he was face level with the princess.

" I will protect you. I give you my word." He said before standing up and fixing her blanket to cover her shoulder. Endymion looked around the room trying to figure out what he was to do know when his eyes stopped on the door that joined his and Serenity's rooms.

' I could leave the door open and when Serena wakes up she can come into my room and awaken me to assist her.' With his thoughts finalized, Endymion blew out the candles in Serenity's room only leaving one candle lit. This candle sat on a small round table that was placed directly beside the door to the adjourning bedrooms. Endymion figured that leaving this solitary candle lit would make it easier for the woman to find her way into his room.Once Endymion had finished making sure that everything was taken care of in SErenity's room, he made his way to his room to undress and slip into bed to retire for the night.

He was sure to have his hands full tommorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer... i don't own sailor moon.**

Serenity woke up the next morning to the light of the rising sun coming through the window and falling on her somber face. She slowly came to a sitting position in the bed and rubbed the remainder of sleep from her eyes. Once she had succeeded, she looked around the room searching for any sign of where she was.

' It's nowhere that I immediately recall. Maybe if I look outside..' Serenity thought as she stood up from the warm bed and made her way to the window to the right of the bed. Pushing the golden silk curtains to the side, she peered out of the third story castle window. A look of instant recognition covered her face and was quickly replaced with apprehensiveness.

" Earth, I am still on Earth; and judging by the abundance of the royal colors, the overwhelming number of guards, and the overall exterior appearance, I am no doubtable at the palace. Okay so this either means that i am safe with Queen Terra, or that I am in grave danger with the Prince" Serenity mused. At the last statement the past days events began to replay in her head.

' He attacked me. That jerk would have killed me had it not been for... Oh no.' The Princess' train of thought averted from the Prince to the distraction its self. ' Sailor Moon? I am Sailor Moon? I am in so much trouble. I wonder if mother is even aware of this. Wait the Sailor Soldiers! If I am here and they are not is that to mean that they felt I was safe or did that bastard hurt them?'

" Oh Goddess please let them be unharmed and safely on the Moon." Serenity pleaded. " Okay well I can not just stand around here all day completely oblivious to what sort of situation that I have put myself in." Serenity turned from the window and began to look for a way out of her room when she noticed that the door closest to her was open, and that a candle had been lain on a small stand beside of her. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked through the door and gasped at what she saw.

' The prince! His room is right beside mine. This can not be good. He must have left the door open to be alerted if i tried to leave.' Serenity thought as her eyes searched the room for anything to ensure her safety. ' Bingo!' She thought as she spotted his sword laying in a chair beside his chiffarobe. ' Looks like I was correct in assuming that he was arrogant. He didn't expect anything to come from leaving his sword in plain sight of his enemy while he slept.' By the end of her thought process it was taking everything Serenity had not to laugh and awaken the prince. She glided across the room and quietly picked up the sword before making her way over to the edge of the bed. She placed the tip of the sword at the prince's neck.

"Get up!" She exclaimed just loud enough to wake him, but low enough not to alert any nearby guards. Endymion blinked a few times in a haze before feeling the cold metal under his chin. He followed his view of the sword all the way to the end to find a defensive princess.

" Pardon?" He asked.

" I said get up." Serenity said carefully pronouncing each word and shifting the tip of the sword only enough to make its presence known. Endymion pulled the covers off of himself and slowly rose from his bed. Once the Prince was standing, Serenity's mouth absentmindedly fell agape and her eyes slightly widened at the sight of a nearly naked, very gorgeous man standing in front of her. She observed his entire body. His amazingly toned legs. His rock hard abs and firm arm muscles. Then his blindingly beautiful face, with lips that practically begged her to have her way with them right then and those deep pools of midnight blue that one might call eyes. They seemed to look right though her. And...

' Oh my goddess! Look at that ass! Bad Serenity! Remember, he is the enemy.' She thought. She returned her attention to the man standing in front of her when he cleared his throat and addressed her.

" Um hi. Serena right? I'm Endymion. I think there has been a misunderstanding." He stated.

" There is no misunderstanding. I know exactly who you are. I remember everything Prince Endymion! You aren't going to fool me." Serenity retorted.

" Serena I know this is going to sound very odd but I have no recollection of our last encounter. All I know is what I've been told. I was informed by the Sailor Scouts, with the exception of you, of coarse, that I was under the influence of evil magic. I am also told that I have you to thank for that connection being severed."

" Why should I trust you?" Serenity asked.

" Serena, look in my eyes." Serenity locked her sky blue eyes with his midnight blue ones and that was his cue to continue. " I promise I only intend to protect and watch over you. I won't hurt you and, in turn, I will personally insure that no one else does." Serenity could tell that what the prince was telling her was the truth. She always had a knack for telling when people were and were not being honest. She could see the sincerity written all over his face. With the prince's proclamation, Serenity lowered the sword and handed it to Endymion.

"Sorry." She muttered with her head hung in embarrassment. Endymion placed his hand under Serenity's chin and lifted her head to lock eyes with her once again.

" It's alright. I understand." He stated. Endymion didn't understand why, but he knew that Serenity would understand that he meant what he said. A knock at the door made Endymion drop his hand and look over Serenity's shoulder.

" You may enter." Endymion said. A young maid walked into the room and stopped dead in her tracks.

" Your highness I was sent to check on Miss. Serena and when she wasn't in her room I came to see if you knew where she was. I'm sorry if I interrupted something." The maid said with a suggestive smirk and a bowed head.

At seeing the maid's expression, Endymion remembered that he was still wearing only his boxers.

" Not at all. Serena just woke up and was a little confused as to her whereabouts. I had just slipped out of bed to get dressed so that I could escort her to the dining hall for breakfast" He said as he walked to his chiffarobe and retrieved a robe from it before walking back to stand beside of Serenity and slipping it around him.

" Should I have her dressed for school or is she to stay here today sire?" The maid asked.

" That is entirely up to her." He said looking back down at Serenity as he said it.

" I should go. Also, I'd say after what happened yesterday you have a bit of explaining to do." She responded. He raised his eyebrows in inquiry as she said the last part. At his confused expression Serenity continued. " In addition to attacking myself yesterday, you attacked my teacher, Ms. Haruka." Serenity whispered so that the maid couldn't hear.

" Oops." Endymion stated with a slight smile forming at the corners of his lips. At his reaction Serenity couldn't help but smile with him.

" Yeah I'd say." She stated before turning around and addressing the maid herself.

" I do not have another school uniform."

" Don't worry madam. The Queen sent for a replacement early this morning. Actually, she sent for a lot more than the uniform." The maid said with a sweet smile. Serenity's eyes widened a bit and she turned her head to look at Endymion. He couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

" She really didn't have to do that. Please be sure to tell her thank you for me."

" No need. She wishes to see you later this afternoon, upon your return from school. You may thank her yourself then." Endymion informed.

' Oh no! What if Queen Terra recognizes me. I know it's been a long time since she last saw me, but my features have sparsely changed.' Serenity thought as her face took on a panicked expression. Endymion placed his hands on her shoulders. The gesture its self instantly calmed Serenity's nerves.

" Do not worry. She only wishes to thank you for returning her son to her safely." Looking behind Serenity once more, Endymion remembered the maid and her purpose for being in the room. " Now, we should get dressed and you can meet me in the hall once you have finished so that we can get you some food.

" Sounds good to me!" Serenity said. The mere mention of food instantly perked her up and it didn't avaid Endymion's attention. Serenity turned and left the room with the maid through the door that adjourned their rooms.


End file.
